


To Love a Machine

by SpiritMaster9000



Series: To Love [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMaster9000/pseuds/SpiritMaster9000
Summary: Kalinka Cossack reflects on her feelings towards a certain red and gray robot.





	To Love a Machine

It was a strange thing, loving a machine.

She was no stranger to robots, having been raised with eight mechanical brothers and having helped raise another. She knew each of their own little personality quirks, like Pharaoh's fear of women, Skull's obsession with horror movies, and Ring's disdain for children. She even taught her youngest brother, Tundra, about ballet and ice skating, and hoped that someday he would be able to leave the ice station her father had sent him to and show the world his talents.

Outside of her family, Rock and Roll were perhaps the closest friends she had. While she had not been able to visit them as often as she would have liked, they were frequent visitors to the Cossack Citadel, bringing with them stories of the world outside of the Russian wilderness she lived in. They were the best friends a girl could ask for, and there were times when she could almost forget how  _he_  made her feel. Almost.

Thinking about  _him_  was never easy. It wasn't as if she couldn't understand why she felt the way she did.  _He_ had risked his life to save her, broken away from the only other man besides Dr. Light he had been willing to call "father." Not Rock, not her father, but  _him_. A knight in shining armor, like in the fairy tales her father and brothers had read to her when she was a little girl. It was easy to see why she had been so infatuated with  _him_  when she was younger.

Of course, her feelings for  _him_  ran much deeper than those of a young girl with a simple crush. While he wasn't as frequent a visitor to the Citadel as his siblings, he still came around fairly often, usually for repairs but occasionally for social visits.

It was during these visits that she learned about his insecurities, about his lack of direction in life, and about the occasional bouts of resentment he felt towards Rock for supplanting his role as Dr. Light's son.

It was during these visits that she told him about her own private concerns. She was afraid of being trapped within her father's citadel for the rest of her life, locked away from the rest of the world. She was afraid of a world that let people like Wily run amok and torment innocent people like herself and her father. She even admitted to her own feelings of resentment towards her brothers, and how she sometimes felt that her father gave them too much of his love and attention, leaving her with nothing but an empty bitterness.

That night he had promised her that no matter where his quest for a purpose took him, she would always have a place in his heart.

That night, she nearly promised him her whole life.

She loved  _him_ , she knew she did.

She was in love with Blues, and always would be.

And no matter how badly she wished otherwise, she knew he could never love her back.

He was a machine, and she was human, and that's simply the way things had to be.


End file.
